


Мнемоника

by Milk_fox



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некий автор детективов уезжает под Рождество в маленький шотландский городок - писать очередную книгу. Он не хочет отмечать праздники, не хочет ни с кем общаться. Думаете, у него получится? Конечно нет.<br/>История про причуды памяти, одиночество и приведений. Рождественский коктейль - взболтать, но не смешивать.</p><p>АУ - Майкл писатель, Джеймс - актер, но это не имеет никакого значения)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мнемоника

-1-

В целом, город Майклу нравился.  
С Шотландией он не был особо знаком. Вот в Ирландии в детстве хорошо нагостился у маминых родственников - она все никак не могла простить отцу, что из Германии семья переехала в Ричмонд, а не в Килларни, как планировалось. Что сделано, то сделано - особой тоски по изумрудным холмам и Гиннесу Майкл не испытывал и работать ездил, в основном, в Шотландию. Во-первых, недалеко, а во-вторых, хотя бы относительно ново. Конечно, можно было рвануть во Францию или даже в Германию, благо средства позволяли. Но - перелеты, аэропорты, душный воздух в салоне и толпы людей. Майкл не любил летать. И людей. Особенно, конечно, людей. Ему всегда было очень жаль, что частные самолеты такие дорогие.  
В прошлом году удалось урвать прекрасный домик у Лох-Ломонд - место хоть и туристическое, но милое. Написал книгу за три недели, почти не вставая из-за стола. Толком озера так и не увидел, зато Тим, величающий себя его литературным агентом, потом был счастлив до одури, да и читатели тоже.  
В этом году собираться пришлось спешно, и Майкл почти случайно выцепил взглядом маленькую точку на карте - на самом краю материка. В Википедии нашлась статья про местный университет и легенда о монахе, которому ангел велел упереть мощи Святого Андрея в какую-нибудь географическую задницу, что тот и исполнил. Задница оказалась в Шотландии, в маленькой деревеньке, где монах остановился и построил, ясное дело, церковь. Зарыл этот достойный человек мощи или нет, в статье было не сказано. Зато город получил имя святого, а сам святой стал покровителем Шотландии. Истории Майкл умилился и полез за деталями. Население в шестнадцать тысяч человек его полностью устроило, как и цена за первый попавшийся домик.  
Поезда до Сент-Эндрюса не ходили - это гордо сообщила Майклу миссис Крейн, хозяйка дома. Экологическая зона, видите ли. Новость была не из приятных, но цена на дом была приемлемой, а обстановка в родном гнезде не радовала все сильнее, так что он решил не выпендриваться. Поездом можно было доехать до Эдинбурга. А там пересесть на автобус.  
“Ты взрослый мужик” - внушительно сказал себе Майкл. - “Не развалишься”.  
И, в общем, не развалился. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Все-таки ночь в поезде - не сахар. Автобус оказался удобным, и, сойдя с него и с удовольствием потянувшись, Майкл даже нашел в себе силы прогуляться до ближайшего паба - позавтракать в Эдинбурге у него не получилось.  
После завтрака идти до места решил пешком - освоиться, обозреть пространство и вообще сориентироваться. Городок оказался - прелесть, даже для середины декабря. Правда, тучи над горизонтом оптимизма не внушали, да и холодный ветер заставлял кутаться в шарф, но все эти умилительно древние башенки и мощеные улицы казались выдранными из какой-то рождественской сказки. Не город-пряник, конечно, но вполне Андерсоновский суровый приют разных девочек со спичками и Каев с Гердами.  
Дом три по Грегори-плейс оказался современным, но это Майкла не расстроило - прямо за каменным забором начиналось древнее кладбище, и высились обгрызенные временем башни того самого знаменитого собора. Он даже посмеялся сам с собой, вспомнив древний анекдот про зеленый район и тихих соседей. Наверное, поэтому и цена не очень кусалась - все же любителей жить с окнами на погост немного. Особенно под Рождество.

Миссис Крейн оказалась типичной крепкой старушенцией из тех, кто проводит вечера перед телевизором и знает по именам всех ведущих. Майкла она встретила в свитере грубой вязки и клетчатой юбке в пол. Только берета не хватало для полноты картины.  
\- Здесь тихо вообще. Особенно сейчас, пока студентов нет, - сообщила она в первую очередь, пропуская гостя на кухню.- Чаю хотите?  
\- Не откажусь, - Майкл прислонил к стене свой маленький чемодан и стянул куртку. - У вас тут холодновато.  
\- Это все море, - пожала плечами хозяйка. - Летом даже жарко бывает.  
На маленькой кухне было почти не развернуться. Миссис Крейн щелкнула кнопкой электрического чайника, и тот послушно зашумел.  
\- Я сама у подруги живу, тут, через улицу. На Рождество уеду в Эдинбург, но вы звоните если что. Не стесняйтесь.  
Майкл покивал и обещал непременно звонить.  
\- После каникул приедут студенты, но все общежития отсюда далеко, не помешают. Вы, вроде, тихое жилье хотели?  
\- Да, - Майкл пригубил чай - ройбуш, надо же. - Я журналист. Надо сдать серию статей, вот и... работаю.  
“Журналист” звучало гораздо менее интересно, чем “писатель”, поэтому о профессии он всегда врал без зазрения совести.  
\- Понимаю, - согласилась миссис Крейн так, как будто в самом деле что-то в этом понимала. - Никто вас не потревожит. Тут очень тихий район. И я сама стараюсь сдавать квартиру только приличным людям.  
Майкл постарался всем видом изобразить, какой он приличный. Кажется, получилось.  
Впрочем, со стороны он, вероятно, казался воплощением приличий - тихий молодой человек, целыми днями пишет, выходит на редкие прогулки, девиц не водит, парней тоже, вечеринок не устраивает. Благодать.  
Мелькнула между делом мысль - интересно, какой такой приличный квартирант бросил дом за неделю до Рождества? Ведь не стала бы добропорядочная леди выбирать такой неудобный срок окончания аренды.  
\- Пойдемте, я покажу вам дом, - хозяйка, видимо, сочтя приличия соблюденными, грузно выбралась из-за стола и пошла к двери.  
На первом этаже, как и следовало ожидать, располагалась гостиная с камином, ванная, туалет и большая закрытая кладовка, по-видимому, со всяким хламом. На втором приткнулась спальня и еще одна то ли кладовка, то ли комната. Меблировка богатством не блистала, но на королевский дворец Майкл и не рассчитывал.  
Он многословно уверил миссис Крейн в своем совершеннейшем восторге по поводу дома, записал еще раз ее телефон, отдал полную стоимость за весь срок (чем заработал нескрываемое восхищение) и выпроводил хозяйку из дома.  
Полдня ушло на обследование жилья и распаковку вещей. Дело было муторное, но обязательное. Распаковал чемодан, развесил рубашки и свитера в шкафу, достал любимые домашние туфли, лэптоп и старенький блокнот, без которого жить нельзя было ни в коем случае. Сразу решил, что работать будет в гостиной - передвинул стол поудобнее, в кресло бросил плед, а рядом с лэптопом поставил термос и маленький железный чайничек. Достал три туго набитых бумажных пакетика с чаем. Потом настала очередь закупок. “Теско” оказался на другом конце города, но Майкл не роптал - смиренно намотал на шею шарф, прошагал весь путь, основательно нагрузил сумки и притащился обратно. Разложил все по полкам холодильника. Влез в домашние туфли. Разжег камин.  
К вечеру жизнь перестала казаться адом. Даже звонок сестры, настойчиво спрашивающей, почему Майкл не собрался приехать на Рождество, настроения не испортил. С разговором он справился - многословно наврал Кэти про вдохновение, сюжет, стремительный домкрат читательского интереса, который диктует свои суровые правила, про Тима, бьющего копытом, и про то, что времени с семьей он еще достаточно проведет. Кажется, она даже поверила. Нести полную ересь с совершенно серьезным лицом Майкл умел как никто. Наверное, поэтому и детективы у него получались отменными.  
Повесив трубку, он пару минут отдыхал, прикрыв глаза. Потом вскипятил воду, пальцами отмерил несколько щепоток черного чая (любимая смесь с корицей, миндалем и апельсиновым цветом - терпкая, но умиротворяющая), залил, закрыл крышечку. Остаток воды слил в термос и приволок все к столу. Было в этом что-то уютное - не отвлекаться на беготню в кухню, а не спеша пить чашку за чашкой прямо за работой. Фирменная фишка, радость ленивого мизантропа. Вдохнув пару раз над чашкой, вслушавшись в треск поленьев, впервые за неделю понял - счастлив. По-настоящему, как только доступно и возможно. Вот сейчас.  
Майкл редко чувствовал себя счастливым. Зато точно мог определить этот самый момент, не довольствовался воспоминаниями, как все другие люди - вот, тогда я был счастлив. Он точно знал - конкретно сейчас, эта минута, эта секунда. Есть. Существую. Затапливает с головы до пяток. Счастье у него всегда было тихое и уютное. Чашка чая, лэптоп, мягкое кресло и любимая работа.  
Нельзя сказать, что Майкл очень любил писать - скорее, он любил жить между страниц. С героями книги всегда можно было договориться, легко и быстро. Их можно было по-настоящему любить. На страницах люди жили правильно - говорили друг другу о своих чувствах, обсуждали проблемы, успевая между делом распутывать сложные детективные загадки. Не было равнодушных, неинтересных, пресных - или они существовали только для того, чтобы оттенить тех самых, стоящих, прекрасных людей.  
Ну, или Майкл просто старался писать именно так. Его излюбленный герой, мистер Фергюсон, тихий продавец в букинистическом магазине, в совершенстве знающий жизнь через пыльные страницы, был немного смешон, но очень обаятелен. И сколько бы ни пытались высоколобые умники доказать ему, что жизнь гораздо проще и скучнее книг, ничего у них не получалось. Тихоня Фергюсон всегда находил на свою голову самые настоящие приключения - с похищенными древними статуэтками, таинственными убийствами и роковыми красотками. Наверное, поэтому детективы, которые Майкл штамповал под кратким псевдонимом “Фрэнк” раскупали как горячие пирожки. Всем хотелось верить, что в жизни возможно что-то волшебнее похода в магазин. Майклу - так вообще первому.  
Первая глава - это как знакомство. Он писал, перечитывал, стирал, мучился, отправляя своего сыщика то в низкопробный паб, то в фешенебельный ресторан, то вообще в непритязательную кафешку. В конце концов бросил, выпил еще чаю, провалился в воспоминания, расстроился, обругал себя и пошел спать.  
Постельное белье, вынутое из шкафа, едва слышно пахло лавандой и это казалось удивительно милым. Он даже успел улыбнуться, ткнувшись носом в подушку. А потом уснул. И даже снов не видел.

Неделя прошла как не было. В общем, на это и был расчет. Майкл много писал, потом много правил, начинал сначала и переписывал все подчистую. У него было правило - не бороться с текстом. Если в середине книги кажется, что начало лучше переписать - пусть. Писал он быстро, так что сроки не нарушались, а исправленная версия обычно получалась гораздо лучше изначальной. Сестра смеялась, что до него просто все очень медленно доходит.  
Кэти любила его книги. Она, собственно, и предложила публиковаться, когда Майкл еще верил, что из него получится приличный продавец-консультант или инженер, или… да ладно. Никогда он не верил в то, что что-то получится из его графоманства. Кэти верила, а он - нет. Иногда думал с ужасом - а что, если б не вышло? Не попался бы ему приличный редактор, а потом и издатель, не поддерживала бы сестра, и не остался бы равнодушным отец, всегда считавший писательство ерундой и тратой времени?  
Наверное, ничего страшного. Это страстные, сильные люди ломаются, стреляются почем зря, едут покорять джунгли Африки, а такие как Майкл сидят себе смирно и проживают жизнь каким-нибудь менеджером очень среднего звена. Психотерапевт говорил, что Майклу полезно было бы заканчивать хоть что-то кроме книг. Отношения, например. Обиды. И он даже попытался было, но вышло хреново.  
В Сент-Эндрюсе к Рождеству ничего не изменилось. Те же гирлянды, огоньки и игрушечные Санта-Клаусы. В Лондоне в это время сновали толпы народа, улицы превращались в светящиеся реки, рождественские мелодии звучали из каждого динамика. А здесь можно было пережить Рождество - не отметить, а именно пройти мимо, не заметить, отвернуться. То, что требовалось.  
По-настоящему, без дураков, можно любить только города и книги. Майкл был в этом уверен, наверное, поэтому у него и не складывалось с людьми. Вот с городами и книгами - очень даже. Сент-Эндрюс в этом смысле был находкой - маленький, со всеми этими точеными башенками и трогательными занавесками на окнах и туристическими магазинами.  
Есть нечто безумно очаровательное в том, чтобы заходить в магазины для туристов. Все эти дурацкие мелочи сразу обретают другой смысл. Майкл купил себе теплый шерстяной шарф в зелено-синюю клетку и плюшевое Лох-Несское чудовище, которое посадил перед лэптопом. Несси смешно таращился на него пластмассовыми глазами и, как оказалось, приносил вдохновение.  
На другой улице нашлось кафе-мороженое со столькими сортами, что глаза разбегались и категорически отказывались собираться обратно. На стене в кафе была изложена вся история семьи, основавшей этот бизнес. Оказалось, даже мороженщики имеют свои династии. Есть на улице было холодно, поэтому Майкл забил морозилку и по вечерам устраивал себе маленькие праздники, как раз под любимые фильмы, которых у него с собой была целая коллекция.  
А особенно манил к себе магазинчик-барахолка, привлекающий внимание покупателей начищенным водолазным шлемом в витрине. Правда, владелец все время был занят, подсчитывая что-то за прилавком, и поболтать с ним не выходило. Зато никто не мешал часами копаться в старых музыкальных шкатулках, подшивках комиксов, открытках и горах другого антикварного хлама. Здесь Майкл пока ничего не покупал - решил оставить «на сладкое».  
В общем, к Рождеству он подошел довольным собой и миром. К вечеру зажег свечи в гостиной, сделал себе горячий шоколад (разумеется, с зефирками, шоколад без зефирок не имеет никакого смысла!). План был прост и незамысловат. Сначала Майкл собирался поработать - грех не зафиксировать этот чудесный рождественский вечер в одной-двух сценах. Потом пригодится обязательно, и настроение не пропадет. Затем он собирался посмотреть пару старых фильмов, не имеющих никакого отношения к Рождеству, но вызывающих ощущение уюта. После фильмов можно было устроиться на диване с чашкой чая и приключениями Пуаро. Или Шерлока Холмса - у Майкла был с собой любимый сборник. “Возвращение” подойдет лучше всего.  
План был очень простой. Беда в том, что простые планы нарушаются так же легко, как сложные. Реальность - ужасно упрямая штука.  
Майкл успел написать пару сцен, прихлебывая из чашки, а потом сквозняк из-под окна погнал его наверх, за свитером. Укутавшись, он спустился по лестнице, свернул в гостиную, но вдруг остановился. Он не мог точно сказать, что заставило его замереть. Похожее чувство испытываешь, войдя в знакомую комнату и краем глаза заметив, что там что-то не так. До мозга информация доходит медленно, но инстинкты срабатывают, заставляя остановиться.  
В гостиной было что-то не так. Очень, крупно не так. У камина, чуть просвечивая и с любопытством оглядывая обстановку, стояло приведение. Самое настоящее.  
Майкл был потребителем продуктов современной киноиндустрии и, разумеется, знал, как выглядят приведения. Так вот - это было именно приведение. Плотная полупрозрачная фигура, отлично видимая в свете камина. Правда, на призраке не было ни савана, ни кандалов, ни других подобных атрибутов. Выглядел гость из потустороннего мира довольно-таки обыкновенно: вихрастый рыжий парень ростом чуть пониже самого Майкла, одетый в потасканный серый свитер, джинсы и ботинки на толстой подошве. Из-под свитера торчали полы клетчатой рубашки.  
К такому Майкла жизнь не готовила. Совсем.  
Призрак повернул голову, невежливо уставившись на хозяина дома наглыми синими глазами.  
\- Ну?- спросил он. - Так и будешь изображать соляной столб или поболтаем?

-2-

У каждого человека есть свой способ реагирования на стресс. Кто-то орет, кто-то падает в обморок, кто-то сначала пробежится с километр и только потом начинает понимать, что именно его напугало. Люди и боятся совершенно разных вещей.  
Майкл всегда считал себя уравновешенным человеком. Логичным, крепко стоящим на земле и не допускающим в свою жизнь всяческую потустороннюю хрень. Проблема была в том, что ни в каких книжках не писали, что делать, если эта самая потусторонняя хрень зависла у тебя перед камином.  
Можно было, конечно, заорать и хлопнуться в обморок. Но, во-первых, момент был упущен, а во-вторых, навернуться с высоты собственного роста Майкл категорически не хотел. Не два метра, конечно, но все равно высоко. Можно было заорать и выбежать из дома, но что делать на холодной улице? Да и вообще, методы фильмов ужасов очень плохо подходили к реальности - театрально и совершенно бесполезно.  
Майкл вздохнул, подошел к оставленному у стены чемодану, вынул оттуда бутылку виски, вздохнул еще раз, распечатал и вылил немного прямо в чашку с чаем.  
\- “Джемисон”, - поморщилось приведение. - Фу, попса. Ты вискарь только с чаем пьешь?  
Майкл глотнул из чашки и решительно закрыл глаза. Открыл. Призрак издевательски сделал ему ручкой.  
\- Приве-ет. Отомри, чувак. Я Джеймс.  
\- Очень приятно познакомиться, Джеймс, - сказал Майкл. Ну а что еще оставалось?  
\- Вежливый, - одобрительно заметил призрак. - И не орешь. Прям круто.  
Майкл опустился в кресло. Приведение все так же зависало перед камином, чуть колыхаясь, видимо, от потока теплого воздуха.  
\- Ты местный? - рискнул спросить Майкл. - То есть ты раньше тут жил?  
\- С чего ты взял? - удивился Джеймс. - Я что, похож на уроженца этого задрипанного городишки?  
\- Мне тут нравится, - решил уточнить Майкл, несколько обидевшись за Сент-Эндрюс. - Может, ты дух предыдущего жильца?  
\- Ага, - обрадовался призрак. - Бабуля прибила меня молотком для мяса и зарыла в саду под маргаритками. Ну и воображение у тебя.  
\- А что я должен думать? - рассердился Майкл. - Ты висишь у меня перед камином, жаждешь общаться - для чего-то это тебе надо. Призраки просто так не приходят. Я знаю, я читал.  
Последнее прозвучало как-то жалко, он сам это заметил.  
\- Он читал, надо же, посмотрите на него, - захихикало привидение. - А как тебе такая версия - ты просто шизанулся, а я плод твоего больного воображения?  
Майкл покачал головой. Версия ему не нравилась.  
\- Фигня. Во-первых, у меня нет знакомых по имени Джеймс. И рыжих. И шотландцев.  
\- Откуда ты взял, что я шотландец?  
\- У тебя акцент.  
\- Нет у меня никакого акцента!  
\- Есть!  
\- Расист!  
Майкл пакостно улыбнулся. Призрак фыркнул и присел на каминную полку.  
\- Ну о’кей. Ты шизанулся и видишь парня, которого заприметил на улице. Давно. Сам не знаешь когда, но в мозгах-то все отпечатывается.  
\- Тогда ты должен говорить мне, что делать, - наставительно сказал Майкл. - Убить всех людей, броситься с моста, еще что-нибудь.  
Призрак поежился.  
\- Чувак, да ты реально шизик. Зачем мне тебе подсказывать, ты и сам все знаешь.  
Майкл покачал головой.  
\- Я читал про шизофрению. И вообще, манифестация болезни обычно происходит в подростковом возрасте. И в роду у меня никого такого не было.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Может, тебя подкинули?  
\- Да пошел ты.  
\- Может это вообще не шизофрения. Может ты обколотый!  
\- Я не колюсь! - возмутился Майкл.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто покивал головой призрак. - Нюхаешь. Или колесами закидываешься.  
\- Я не наркоман!  
\- А это все так говорят.  
\- По-моему, из нас двоих ненормальный как раз ты.  
Призрак довольно улыбнулся, показывая зубы.  
\- Я прозрачная хрень у твоего камина. Я не могу быть нормальным по определению. Как и чувак, празднующий Рождество в компании компа и чайника.  
\- Чувак, празднующий его в компании полупрозрачного хама – это, по-твоему, нормальнее? - поинтересовался Майкл.  
\- Ты меня совсем не любишь, - покачал головой Джеймс.  
\- Был бы ты духом прошлого Рождества - я б еще подумал. Но у тебя ни цепей, ни волшебного фонарика. Так что извини.  
Призрак вздохнул и устроился на полу.  
\- Все любят Диккенса. Предсказуемо.  
Майкл усмехнулся и глотнул еще чаю.  
\- А ты статистику собираешь? Кто как высоко прыгал и насколько громко орал при твоем появлении?  
Джеймс покачал головой.  
\- У тебя точно что-то с мозгами. Я тебе первому явился. Я вообще из твоей головы.  
\- В моей голове такого нет.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - он снова поднялся над полом и внезапно оказался уже за плечом Майкла, заглядывая в монитор. - Ух ты! А ты что, еще и писатель?  
\- Что-то типа.  
\- Так и знал, что все писаки ненормальные. Излишне развитое воображение вообще патология. И что пишешь?  
Майкл приподнял бровь. Призрак жест скопировал.  
В конце концов, какая разница, с кем отмечать Рождество? А беспокоить своего психотерапевта в праздник - как-то вообще нехорошо. И Майкл сдался.  
\- Детектив, - он подвинулся, чтобы Джеймсу было удобно заглядывать через плечо. - Это не первый, вообще-то.  
\- Рецидивист, - ухмыльнулся призрак. - Дай почитать?  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
\- А ты с клавиатурой как? Или силой мысли?  
Джеймс глянул на него снисходительно и пристально посмотрел на монитор. Курсор шевельнулся, страница прокрутилась вниз.  
\- О’кей, - сдался Майкл. - Читай, я пока еще чаю сделаю. Ты как, пьешь?  
\- Я, конечно, английское приведение, но не настолько, чтобы пить чай, - отмахнулся Джеймс. - Иди, не мешай.  
Не мешай ему, надо же. Майкл ухмыльнулся и пошел на кухню.  
Люди любят стереотипы. Действовать в рамках не всегда интересно, зато ты всегда получаешь предсказуемый результат. Тем интереснее иногда за эти рамки вылететь. Страха Майкл не испытывал - только любопытство и особый зуд заядлого читателя детективов - а что же дальше? Что на следующей странице?  
Когда он вернулся, Джеймс увлеченно дочитывал последние написанные страницы. Лэптоп немного подпрыгивал, словно пытаясь зависнуть над столом.  
\- Ты мне его не испортишь? - забеспокоился Майкл.  
\- Да ничего не будет с твоей машинкой, успокойся. А клево у тебя получается! Мне кажется, я уже где-то читал про этого твоего чудика.  
Майкл покачал головой.  
\- Может, ты и читал. Ну, при жизни.  
Джеймс прищурился.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что я мертв?  
\- А ты - нет?  
\- А откуда я знаю?  
Майкл завис.  
\- Слушай, ты сериалов насмотрелся? - сварливо поинтересовался Джеймс. - Про разные сгустки эктоплазмы, которые, стеная, ищут справедливости и рассказывают про своего убийцу?  
\- Да нет, - Майкл поставил на стол чайник. - Просто любил в детстве “Кентервильское приведение”. Ты что, получается, - ничего не помнишь из своей прошлой жизни?  
Джеймс задумался, сделавшись еще более прозрачным.  
\- Не знаю. Как-то не вспоминается.  
\- Но имя же ты свое помнишь.  
\- Имя - помню. Но больше ничего в голову не приходит.  
Майкл обошел вокруг него, внимательно разглядывая.  
\- Ну смотри. Одежда у тебя вполне современная, часы вон на запястье новые, видел такие в магазине недавно. Так что если ты и из прошлого, то из недавнего. Или из недавнего будущего.  
\- Или я твой глюк. Слушай, прекрати. Мне это не интересно - где, что, почем. Лучше скажи, как твой Ферги собирается выяснять личность той девицы.  
\- Не скажу, - мстительно сказал Майкл. - Спойлеры. Там второе убийство будет. В запертой комнате.  
\- Да, он же по одному случаю никогда не раскрывает! - подхватил Джеймс и тут же осекся. - Точно. Не раскрывает. Значит, я действительно тебя читал. А лица не помню.  
\- У меня портретов на книгах нет.  
\- Что ж ты так? - посочувствовал призрак. - Не хочешь популярности?  
\- Не особо, - Майкл фыркнул, представив, как его начали бы узнавать на улицах. - Не люблю давать автографы. И вообще людей - не очень.  
\- По тебе видно, - усмехнулся Джеймс. - Общаешься тут с не очень живым парнем.  
\- С живыми у меня никогда особенно не складывалось, - признал Майкл. - Хочешь, посмотрим фильм? Я собирался поставить “Чернильное сердце”.  
\- Книга лучше.  
\- А ты читал?  
\- Не помню.  
Майкл засмеялся, Джеймс тоже улыбнулся, пристраиваясь на столе.  
\- Давай тогда “Короля воров”, - предложил Майкл.  
\- У тебя вся Функе с собой?  
\- Ну что поделать, - он развел руками. - Люблю.  
И они смотрели “Короля воров”, потом перешли на “Трассу 60”, а под самый конец Майкл позорно задремал под “Убийство в Восточном экспрессе”. Сквозь сон он чувствовал, как подушка поудобнее устраивается под головой и слышал голос, насмешливо бормотавший что-то о сонях и слабаках.  
Проснулся Майкл рывком, как будто выдернули. Несколько минут таращился на упавший плед и потухший камин, потом все-таки встал и потащился в ванную. От ночевки на диване немного ломило спину.  
За завтраком к нему никто не присоединился, хотя Майкл старательно заглядывал во все углы гостиной и даже пару раз позвал Джеймса, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
Очень плохо жить, когда тебе ничего и никогда не кажется. Если точно знать, что с недосыпу или спьяну можно увидеть какую-нибудь херню, то жить становится легче. Все можно списать на собственные расшалившиеся нервы. У Майкла была прекрасная нервная система, железобетонное психическое здоровье и рационализма на трех Шерлоков Холмсов. Приходилось иметь дело с реальностью.  
После обеда он решительно поднял трубку и позвонил миссис Крейн.  
\- Алло? - прозвучало в трубке. - Слушаю!  
\- Миссис Крейн, здравствуйте, - как можно вежливее сказал Майкл. - Счастливого Рождества. Это ваш жилец.  
\- Майкл? - насторожилась хозяйка. - Что-то случилось? Телефон водопроводчика за зеркалом и я…  
\- Да нет, нет, все в порядке, я просто хотел узнать, кто жил в этом доме до меня? Видите ли, я тут нашел одну вещь… Подумал, вдруг у вас есть контакты жильца и он захочет ее забрать.  
\- Что за вещь?  
\- Ээ-ээ… Шарф, - взгляд Майкла как раз упал на висевшую на вешалке обновку. - Да, шарф. Дорогой, судя по виду. Я подумал, может…  
\- Нет, - решительно сказала миссис Крейн.- Ничего такого не могло быть. Это случайность. Ко мне заезжал помочь племянник, наверное, это он оставил. Рори ничего такого не забывал.  
\- Рори?  
\- Предыдущий жилец. Просто отложите этот шарф куда-нибудь, потом разберемся, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо… До свидания, миссис Крейн.  
\- До свидания, Майкл.

М-да. Мистер Фергюсон в этот момент вспомнил бы какую-нибудь подходящую цитату из Агаты Кристи или Дороти Сэйерс и мигом понял бы, куда копать. Из цитат Майклу вспоминалось только бессмертное Дойлевское - о запрете выходить на болота ночной порой, когда силы зла властвуют безраздельно. На силы зла Джеймс не тянул, да и болот тут не было. Майкл решительно вытащил из сумки том “Возвращения Шерлока Холмса”, открыл наугад и прочитал: “Ужасное происшествие в Кенгсингтоне. Сумасшедший убийца”. Кто бы спорил, отличный прогноз, но жемчужиной Борджиа в истории тоже не пахло.  
Намотав на шею шарф и набросив куртку, он вышел из дома. Благо, для мыслительных прогулок рядом было целое кладбище с остатками собора. Вопреки ожиданиям, место оказалось совершенно не инфернальным - просто луг с разбросанными тут и там камнями и остатками древних башен. Собор выглядел так, как будто очень голодный дракон вздумал подзакусить зданием, но до завершения обеда его убил какой-то мимо проходящий рыцарь, и башенки пришлось оставить. Так они и стояли - нелепые, но все еще величественные, в окружении могил. Майкл бродил среди серых камней, от нечего делать читая надписи. Нашел пару захоронений начала восемнадцатого века, одну могилу с изображенным на ней залихватским гольфсменом и парочку толстых и крикливых чаек, устроивших драку посередине тропинки. Чайки здесь были размером с курицу-переростка и вели себя так, как будто город принадлежит исключительно им. Этим они Майклу и нравились - правильно, нечего давать спуску людям.  
Итак, что было дано? Один болтливый шотландский призрак, один писатель и один не очень старый дом с таинственным Рори, съехавшим по непонятным причинам за неделю до Рождества. Ни убийства, ни кражи, ни даже загадочной инфернальной дамы - из реальности вообще херовый детектив. Сплошное разочарование. Побродив еще с полчаса и задрогнув окончательно, Майкл принял единственное возможное в данных обстоятельствах решение - положиться на классику. То есть на обыск.  
В закрытые комнаты он лезть не стал, справедливо предположив, что вряд ли там скрываются все улики, разложенные на блюде или заспиртованный предыдущий жилец. Хотя мимоходом отметил, что заспиртованные люди - это хорошо, это надо бы развить. Чердак оказался пыльным и кроме старого хлама ничего не скрывал. Майкл порылся для очистки совести в останках то ли шкафа, то комода, но ничего волнующего не отыскал. Спальня, в которой он ночевал, подверглась более тщательному осмотру. Вспомнив места, где он обычно прописывал тайники, Майкл обыскал их все. Но половицы, стены и даже шкаф не поддались - никаких потайных дверей и ящиков обнаружено не было. Лестницу он прощупал едва ли не по ступеньке, коридор обползал на коленях. Гостиную перевернул вверх дном. Ничего. Ни одной сраной зацепки.  
Майкл заварил себе чаю, вылил туда рюмку виски и задумался. Бывает так, что ты видишь приведение. Бывает, оно с тобой разговаривает. И утверждает, что оно - глюк, вызванный тобой же, такое тоже может быть. Но чтобы все это не имело смысла - увольте. Никогда. Писательское “я” Майкла громко вопило - смысл есть во всем. Жизнь есть большая история, написанная кем-то непостижимым и далеким, иногда с большого бодуна, но явно с чувством юмора. А значит, смысл есть - выньте и положите, пожалуйста. Вот на это блюдце, Майкл весь в ожидании.  
И вселенная смилостивилась. Правда, очень странным способом.  
Холодильник у миссис Крейн был всем на зависть - огромный, как лимузин, с тремя отделениями под заморозку. Майкл успешно пользовался одним, сочтя два других излишеством. Собственно, в этом отделении лежало мороженое. Утомленный поисками, он полез как раз за ним. Оставалось, еще, кажется, фисташковое и черт-знает-какое, которое Майкл брал исключительно из-за впечатляюще фиолетового цвета. Он открыл дверцу, потом открыл верхнее отделение и вынул мороженое. Но тут инстинкт, присущий всем сыщикам и отчасти их создателям, завопил дурным голосом и толкнул под руку. И Майкл, не будь дурак, последовал совету и открыл второе отделение морозилки. А потом и третье.  
В третьем отделении что-то лежало. Майкл спокойно вынул объемистый пакет, внутренне готовясь ко всему - от пачки денег, заначенных хозяйкой, до контейнера с отрубленными пальцами (мало ли что, и, кстати, пальцы в холодильнике - это надо запомнить).  
Пальцев там не было. В пакете был большой фотоальбом. А в фотоальбоме - Джеймс. В разных ракурсах. Соло. И с компанией. Живой и настоящий, рыжий, веснушчатый и возмутительно довольный.  
“Офигеть, Фассбендер”, - подумал Майкл. - “Вот теперь ты точно шизанулся”.

-3-

С альбомом просидел до темноты. Потом переместился к дивану. Притащил себе мороженого, съел, не чувствуя вкуса, запил холодным чаем.  
В наши дни вообще уже никто не делал таких альбомов. Ну в самом деле. Есть фейсбук и инстаграмм. Хотя Майклу альбомы нравились. Но Майкл был ретроградом и прекрасно об этом знал.  
Альбом был дешевый, в простенькой картонной обложке, купленный, видимо, где-то на развале за ничтожную сумму. Кое-где уголки начинали отваливаться, пленка, укрывавшая фотографии, уже не блестела. Фотки, кстати, были явно цифровыми. Не пленочными. То есть Джеймсу было больше к тридцати, чем к пятидесяти. Это почему-то радовало.  
Просмотрев все фото по два раза, Майкл составил список действующих лиц. Во-первых, конечно, Джеймс. Дурачащийся, показывающий язык, удивленно распахнувший синие глаза. Веснушчатый, смешливый, в идиотских ярких свитерах и грязных кроссовках, в мешковатых джинсах и даже в килте. Килт ему не шел ужасно, Майкл даже удивился.  
Второй персонаж - девушка. Не очень красивая, а, скорее, просто симпатичная и обаятельная. Таких в толпе невольно провожаешь взглядом - чуть вздернутый носик, темные глаза и коротко стриженые темные же волосы. Они с Джеймсом на многих фото были вместе - жена? Девушка? Явно не сестра, сходства не было никакого. Но девушка, судя по всему, была приятелю под стать - они на пару кривлялись в камеру, строили рожи, пускали пузыри из соломинок, с криками катались на огромных качелях в парке, размахивали бутылками пива на вечеринках. Джеймс обнимал ее за плечи и выглядел счастливым.  
И, наконец, третий - мрачноватого вида парень на голову выше Джеймса. Девушке тот явно приходился родней - такой же черноволосый и темноглазый, та же ямочка на подбородке, те же чуть оттопыренные уши. Но взгляд его Майклу не нравился - какой-то загнанный, нехороший. Впрочем, веселился он на фото не хуже остальных и улыбался вполне дружелюбно.  
Были там и другие - очевидно, какие-то друзья и родственники, но эти трое повторялись с завидной регулярностью. Если альбом принадлежал Джеймсу, то эти двое были его самыми близкими людьми. И еще - все они явно жили в Лондоне, фоток оттуда было больше всего, причем не туристических, а домашних, со знакомыми пейзажами на фоне.  
Все это было очень мило, но вопроса о холодильнике не проясняло никак. Кто вообще держит фото в холодильнике, ради бога? На памяти Майкла так поступали только сыщики из плохих фильмов, и то с уликами, а не с фотографиями. Или фотки спрятал убийца? Отличный ответ, Майкл, осталось только понять, на кой черт убийце фото жертвы. В холодильнике.   
Можно было позвонить миссис Крейн, но этот вариант Майклу не нравился. Во-первых, он не горел желанием объяснять ей, откуда знает Джеймса. Во-вторых, волнений от этого вышло бы больше, чем пользы.  
Люди не любят лезть не в свое дело. Вернее, конечно, любят, но скрывают. Чертова культурная особенность, то самое английское “privacy”, растиражированное чуть ли не до анекдотов. Мой дом - моя крепость. Мои дела - только мои. Плевать я хотел на все население планеты. Мой мир. Моя жизнь. И не лезьте. На вопрос “как дела” существует только один ответ. Иногда ответа просто нет - это как дежурное слово, что-то типа “приветкакжизнь”. Никого на самом деле не интересует, как там у тебя жизнь, не обольщайся.  
В большинстве случаев Майкла это полностью устраивало. Майкл любил свое одиночество, выпестованное ощущение неудачника, который не умеет общаться с людьми. Казалось бы - материала хоть отбавляй, но нет, нет, у каждого есть шанс стать мизантропом, было бы желание. И с местом жительства повезло - район аккуратных домиков за заборами, профессия затворника. И действительно, он не печатал своих портретов на книжках. Не потому, что стали бы узнавать на улицах - скорее всего, не стали бы. Просто не хотелось. До такой степени, что впору взвыть.  
Одиночество - это не состояние. Это, скорее, напрочь утраченный навык. Необходимый, ценный навык общения, взаимодействия, взаимопроникновения. И с каждым днем ты забываешь его все больше и больше, и в конце концов просто ждешь, чтобы тебя нашли, как закатившаяся под кровать сережка. А тебя все не находят и не находят. Никак.  
Майкл вырос в стране, где одинокие люди волновали исключительно Битлов. И поэтому демонстрировать интерес к найденному фотоальбому было не с руки. Миссис Крейн, добропорядочная женщина, как ей и положено, ничего не знала о своем предыдущем жильце. И даже, наверное, не стремилась узнать. Но, может быть, знал кто-то другой? Майкл уже почти выскочил за дверь вместе с особенно удачной фотографией, когда заметил, что на дворе уже почти ночь. Пришлось вернуться в гостиную и сесть за лэптоп.  
Работа не ладилась. Убийство в запертой комнате было каким-то слишком уж загадочным, а у убитого таинственным образом обнаруживались то веснушки, то рыжие волосы, то шотландская родня.  
\- Бу! - сказали над ухом.  
Майкл рефлекторно поставил точку в предложении, и только потом уронил чашку на стол.   
\- Профессионал, - похвалил Джеймс, материализовавшийся у стола. - Высокого класса.  
\- А ты с проверкой? - поинтересовался Майкл.  
\- Нет, я просто так. Скучно.  
Майкл сел поудобнее, поднял кружку (к счастью, она уже была пуста и ничего на стол не вылилось). Джеймс выглядел так же, как и вчера - тот же свитер, те же ботинки. Те же синие глаза.  
\- А где ты обитаешь, пока не разговариваешь со мной?  
Призрак пожал плечами.  
\- Понятия не имею. Кажется, меня просто нет. А меня это не устраивает.  
-Сейчас, - сказал Майкл. - Сейчас я покажу, как тебя нет.  
Альбом Джеймс рассматривал долго. Очень долго. Листал, держа на весу, вглядывался в лица людей, зачем-то водил ладонью над фотографией.   
\- Это Мэнди, - наконец, сказал он, тыкая пальцем в черноволосую девушку. - Мэнди Оливер. А это, - палец уткнулся в лицо мрачноватого парня, - Сид. Тоже Оливер. Ее брат.  
\- И кто они? - с надеждой спросил Майкл.  
\- Понятия не имею! - зло бросил Джеймс, кидая альбом на стол. - Я просто знаю, что это Сид и Мэнди, но кто они, откуда они рядом со мной… ни хрена. Как стерли.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Майкл. - Ты, скорее всего, жив.  
\- В коме что ли? - нахмурился Джеймс. - Как в том фильме с блондинкой и Халком? Ты не смотрел что ли? Не помню, как называется, там девица в кому впала и стала призраком.  
Майкл помотал головой.  
\- Ну ты вообще темный. Или слишком элитарный, чтобы смотреть разную популярную муть.  
\- Ее спасли? - спросил Майкл.  
\- Кого?  
\- Ну, девицу в фильме.  
\- А… Спасли. Поцелуй любви все исправил. Как обычно.  
Майкл заинтересованно посмотрел на Джеймса и приподнял бровь.  
\- Эй! - возмутился тот. - Я не гомик!  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - парировал Майкл. - Ты же ничего не помнишь?  
\- Даже если б я был голубым - очень мне надо чтобы меня целовали шизанутые детективщики! Вот на блондинку с пятым размером я бы согласился.  
\- Был бы геем - не согласился бы, - уверил его Майкл. - И вообще, что ты бесишься, я даже не предложил.  
\- Точно, - вздохнул Джеймс. - Ты не только шизик, ты еще и голубой. Ну везуха, блин.  
Майкл ухмыльнулся и чуть склонил голову в комичном поклоне.  
\- Прошу любить и жаловать. Я вообще больше по девочкам, не трясись.  
\- Вот уж радость, - заворчал призрак. - Да и вообще, поставь себя на мое место. Мало того, что ты похож на персонажа третьесортного ужастика, так еще и видит тебя только законопатившийся в глушь сочинитель с тягой к мужикам, который откопал где-то твои фотки. Полный сюр.  
Майкл сочувственно покивал и пошел на кухню за виски. На трезвую голову беседовать с призраком было несколько чересчур.  
\- Ну а серьезно! - Джеймс не утерпел, потащился за ним на кухню. - Какого черта ты залез в эту задницу?  
Майкл обернулся, держа в руках бутылку.  
\- Какой-то ты злой, - сказал он укоризненно. - И город тебе не нравится, и виски, и моя сексуальная ориентация, которая, строго говоря, вообще не твое дело. Может, это с тобой что-то не так?  
\- Конечно со мной ни хрена не так! - разозлился Джеймс. - Иначе я бы не болтался тут прозрачной соплей перед твоим носом!  
\- Я все выясню, - успокаивающе сказал Майкл, прихватывая стакан и шагая обратно в комнату. - Обещаю. Мне уже самому интересно.  
\- Ну валяй, Шерлок, - разрешил Джеймс. - Только не сегодня. Все эти разговоры изрядно нервируют. Так что раскури трубку, вкати кокса и реши задачку. Без меня.  
\- А как же Ватсон? - с удовольствием спросил Майкл, жмурясь после глотка виски. - Нужен же Ватсон.  
\- Нахрен Ватсона. Обойдешься. Давай про тебя - почему ты тут торчишь?  
\- Ты ведь не отстанешь? - обреченно спросил Майкл.  
Джеймс довольно помотал головой.  
\- И не надейся. Я призрак и мне скучно.  
\- Ну о’кей.  
Майкл не знал, с чего начать. Поэтому опять глотнул виски. С горячим комом, прокатившимся про горлу, стало легче.  
“Сопьешься, Фассбендер”, - сурово попенял внутренний голос.  
“И сопьюсь”, - неожиданно весело подумал Майкл. - “И хер с ним”.  
\- Знаешь, что такое незакрытый гештальт? - спросил он, усаживаясь на диван.  
Джеймс устроился на столе и утвердительно мотнул головой.  
\- Ну не совсем же я темный. И к мозгоправам ходил.  
Майкл кивнул.  
\- Полезное дело. У меня всегда было плохо с этими чертовыми гештальтами. Я никогда не умел ничего заканчивать. Поэтому, наверное, эта теория показалась мне такой клевой. Ну, знаешь, как говорят? Если ты когда-то очень сильно хотел дать кому-то в морду, то это может мучить тебя и потом - годами. Так что лучше все же дать в морду. Пойти и дать. Возможно, тебя отпустит уже на стадии решения.  
\- Часто не давал? - двусмысленно спросил Джеймс.  
Майкл фыркнул.  
\- Я очень вежливый. Вежливость сохранила немало морд и потратила мне много нервов. К тому же, я уже говорил - у меня очень херово с реальными людьми.  
\- Я помню.  
Джеймс растекся по столу каким-то немыслимым образом, расплываясь по краям, как облако. Выглядело сюрреалистично, но привлекательно.  
\- У меня друг был, - продолжил Майкл. - Ну, знаешь, как принято говорить - типа друг детства. Хотя ни черта не детства, мы лет в шестнадцать познакомились, по учебе. Его звали Виктор. Собственно, до сих пор зовут. И Вик мне страшно нравился. Знаешь, он такой был… ну... успешный, классный, с мозгами. Девчонки на него вешались. Бывает, что таким завидуют, но я не завидовал, я восхищался. Тянулся за ним, учился, старался… соответствовать, что ли.  
\- А он тебя гонял, - с непонятным выражением лица подсказал Джеймс.  
Майкл усмехнулся.  
\- Не угадал. Мы же друзьями были. Без этой ерунды про ведущих и ведомых. Вику нравилось, что я не шумный, как прочие его знакомые. Он со мной отдыхал. Поэтому мы, в общем, и дружили - сначала. Потом поехало, общие интересы, все такое прочее, - Майкл потер рукой лоб. Внезапно страшно захотелось курить, но сигарет не было, он бросил полтора года назад. - А потом я в него втрескался.  
Джеймс присвистнул - то ли осуждающе, то ли сочувственно.  
Майкл закивал головой:  
\- Ага. По самое не балуйся. Года на три. Такой был пиздец - словами не описать.  
\- Слезы в подушку и дрочка под одеялом? - пакостно предположил Джеймс.  
\- И это тоже. Весь комплект, прямо по нотам, хоть кино снимай. Я, правда, так ему и не сказал.  
\- Что ж так?  
\- Ну это же не гей-драма. Это нормальная жизнь. До девятнадцати мы вместе клеили девчонок, трахались на соседних кроватях, и тут… Ты как себе это представляешь?  
Джеймс пожал плечами.  
\- Никак.  
\- Вот и я никак. Потом меня отпустило. Восхищался я им по-прежнему. И продолжаю. Он хорошим спецом стал, карьеру сделал. Меня не забывал, кстати. Да чего - Вик сирота, так моя семья стала его семьей, он каждое Рождество у нас проводил, и каникулы. И в общем все ничего. А потом мой терапевт сказал про гештальты. И я подумал - клево было бы закрыть хоть какое-то пятно на биографии, а то она у меня как далматинец, если не хуже.  
\- Дай угадаю, - желчно ухмыльнулся Джеймс. - Он не оценил твоей откровенности.  
Майкл отсалютовал ему бокалом.  
\- Ты страшно проницательный, в курсе? Вик не оценил совсем. Он жениться собрался, хвастался этим, гордился, как индюк - не от глупости, а от счастья. И тут я со своими откровениями. Я, конечно, ничего не просил - да и глупо, столько лет прошло. Просто сказать хотел. Но для него это оказалось как-то слишком.  
\- Ну и придурок, - заключил Джеймс, зло ероша волосы.  
\- Я сам виноват. Думать надо было о времени и месте. Очень херовый подарок на Рождество.  
\- И ты решил благородно уехать?  
\- Иначе благородно уехал бы Вик. Вместе с невестой, из дома, в котором он привык праздновать Рождество. Мне показалось, что это правильное решение. Устраниться на время.  
Джеймс пожал плечами.  
\- Всем равно он придурок. Честность надо ценить. Ее мало осталось.  
Майкл поднял на него глаза.  
\- И что - ты бы оценил?  
Джеймс прижмурился, как сытый кот.  
\- От тебя? Я бы оценил.  
Майкл снова поднял бокал. Какой по счету? Черт, и не сосчитать уже. Ведет прилично - сколько вылакал под рассказ?  
\- В общем, другие гештальты я пока не закрывал.  
\- А их много?  
\- До черта.  
Ох, если бы ты знал, сколько их, мой прозрачный друг! До черта - не то слово. Майкл давно думал, перечислял в уме эти строчки, составлял таблицы нереализованных мыслей и желаний. Их было много - потому что Майкл был умным, Майкл был скромным, Майкл привык, что он перетерпит, а люди нуждаются в заботе. Он берег от себя людей - и людей, и мир, и маму с папой, и сестру.  
Джеймса вот не надо было беречь. И это была хорошая новость.  
\- А ты ведь сможешь помочь?  
Майкл поднял голову - тяжелую, пьяную. Джеймс расплывался - то ли просто так, то ли от виски.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В смысле ты - псих, который уехал от трусливого дружка, чтобы тому было удобнее лелеять свою оскорбленную гетеросексуальность. Наверное, искать тело случайного приведения - твоя судьба.  
Майкл помотал головой.  
\- Ты - не случайное приведение.  
\- А какое же? Специальное?  
\- Специально для меня. Я с места не двинусь, пока вокруг меня не завяжется история. Но в жизни очень мало историй.  
Джеймс ухмыльнулся.  
\- То есть я - это пинок под зад?  
Майкл отзеркалил ухмылку.  
\- И еще какой. Не дрейфь, мистер Фергюсон всегда справляется, чем я хуже?  
\- Спи, - хмыкнул Джеймс. - Ты половину бутылки убрал, дебил. Мне даже было интересно, когда ты свалишься.  
\- А по жизни ты такое же хамло? - сонно пробормотал Майкл, укладываясь на бок и отлично зная, что завтра ему будет стыдно - за разговоры, за специальное приведение и за все прочее оптом.  
\- Откуда я знаю? - хмыкнули над ухом. - Это ты у нас детектив.  
И день выключился. Опять. Как лампочка.

-4-

Утром, как ни странно, стыдно не было. Наверное, потому что у Майкла была четкая цель. Позавтракав и едва приведя себя в порядок, он выскочил из дома на заснеженную улицу. Фотография жгла карман.  
Погода не радовала. Судя по всему, она даже не представляла, что может кого-то радовать в принципе. Снег, обильно выпавший ночью, превратил улицы в узкие тропинки. С неба продолжало падать что-то невразумительное, но природа могла уже не стараться, Сент-Эндрюс и так напоминал Сибирь, или что там принято вспоминать, когда думаешь о куче снега. Но Майкл был храбр и целеустремлен, как танк. Он бесстрашно врезался в наст, протаптывал себе дорогу и шел дальше, благословляя купленные недавно зимние ботинки. Джинсы, конечно, было не спасти. Вероятно, из-за них ему так охотно отвечали на вопросы - человек в мокрых по колено штанах обычно вызывает сочувствие.  
Первым он посетил ближайший паб, но там человека на фото никто не узнал. В Теско заходить не стал - кассиры видят по сотне покупателей за день и общаются с ними по системе стандартных вопросов и ответов. Прогулялся по магазинам, где продавали шерстяные изделия - тоже совершенно без толку. Мокрые ноги замерзали.  
Если рассуждать логически, то где мог появиться путешественник, какое-то время проживший в городе? Где он мог запомниться? Паб или сувенирная лавчонка, находящаяся поблизости от главных улиц. Майкл решил действовать по системе - обследовать все три главных улицы, методично и постепенно. Во всяком случае, это имело хоть какой-то смысл.  
Заходя в маленький эзотерический магазинчик, он ни на что уже не надеялся. Но не рушить же план.  
\- Здравствуйте, - женщина за прилавком подняла на него глаза. Даме было явно за сорок, ближе к пятидесяти, но яркие рыжие волосы не производили впечатления крашеных, а блестящие глаза смотрели безо всякой дежурной усталости. На указательном пальце правой руки загадочно чернел полированный агат, а на запястьях звенело с десяток браслетов.  
“Ведьма”, - весело подумал Майкл. - “Правильно, надо было сразу идти к местной ведьме. Вот я дурак”.  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Ищете что-нибудь? - поинтересовалась хозяйка доброжелательно.  
Майкл огляделся. Пахло чем-то сладко-тягучим, повсюду стояли корзинки с разнообразными камнями и кристаллами, с держателей свисали амулеты и замысловатые украшения.  
\- Да, - согласился он. - Одного человека. Мой друг обещал встретить меня в этом городе и не встретил. И телефон молчит. Может, вы его видели?  
Хозяйка легко пожала плечами.  
\- Может быть. У вас ведь фото в кармане? Давайте сюда.  
Майкл растерялся было, но быстро сообразил - он же пришел искать пропавшего, а описывать внешность и не подумал. И за карман наверняка хватался.  
Фото Джеймса рыжеволосая красотка рассматривала долго - провела пальцами по бумаге, огладила его лицо, внимательно всматриваясь то ли в глаза, то ли в какую-то невидимую глубину.  
\- Конечно, - сказала она грустно. - Я так и знала, что за ним рано или поздно придут.  
\- В смысле? - не понял Майкл.  
\- Тут магазинчик дальше по улице, ближе к центру. Там еще водолазный шлем в витрине, не перепутаете. Спросите про вашего друга там.  
\- С ним что-то случилось?  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Вы ведь сами знаете, что случилось. Ничего страшного не будет, ему просто нужна помощь. Я очень рада, что кто-то пришел.  
Хозяйка эзотерического магазина, наверное, так и должна выражаться, - подумал Майкл. Ничего особенного.  
\- Не хотите взять кое-что? - неожиданно спросила рыжая. - На удачу.  
На ее протянутой ладони лежал маленький камень странной расцветки - зеленый, с вкраплениями фиолетового. Майкл никогда таких не видел.  
\- Это фуксит, - пояснила хозяйка. - Хороший камень. Помогает находить решение в сложных ситуациях, сохранять ясность духа и память. Поддерживает выздоровление - как физическое, так и ментальное. Избавляет от зависимостей.  
Майкл даже не предполагал, что в каком-то куске горной породы может быть заключено такое значение. Хозяйка, во всяком случае, изрекала весь этот бред с совершенно серьезным выражением лица.  
\- Главное, конечно, память, - задумчиво сказала рыжая. - Память в этой истории играет не последнюю роль. Возьмите, вам пригодится.  
Под таким напором устоять было непросто. К тому же, в новом детективе можно было использовать свойства камней, а этот фуксит сохранить, как узелок на память. Очень забавно выйдет, с эзотерикой у него еще сюжетов не было.  
\- Давайте. Как бы его только не потерять…  
\- Возьмите за мой счет. В подарок, - хозяйка протянула ему полый шарик из проволоки на цепочке. Проволоку, закрученную спиралью, можно было раздвинуть и сунуть камень внутрь. Майкл так и сделал, а получившуюся конструкцию опустил в карман.  
\- Дальше по улице, - напомнила ему хозяйка, возвращая фотографию.  
\- Спасибо. Хорошего дня.  
\- Хорошего дня, Майкл.  
Через три дома до него дошло, что имени его она знать не могла точно. Никак. Но возвращаться явно не было смысла.  
Магазинчик располагался там, где сказали. Майкл даже вспомнил его, и даже хозяина, вечно чем-то занятого, и название - Curiosity shop - мило звучало. Заодно с показом фото можно было бы посмотреть на полки и что-то наконец купить.   
Показывать ничего не пришлось. Джеймс стоял за прилавком - во плоти. Сначала Майкла обманули выбеленные волосы, но потом взгляд быстро выхватил знакомые детали - рост, поза, посадка головы, длинный нос и улыбчивый рот… Это был Джеймс, приведение из его гостиной - только с мелированными волосами и в клетчатой рубашке вместо свитера. Даже ботинки были те же самые. Майкл застыл, как памятник самому себе, уставившись на него во все глаза. Одно дело - верить про себя, что призрак имеет где-то вполне материальное тело, а другое….  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказало материальное тело, приветливо улыбаясь. - Могу я вам помочь?  
\- Джеймс? - на всякий случай спросил Майкл.  
Видение огорченно покачало головой.  
\- Прошу прощения. Вероятно, вы меня с кем-то путаете.  
“Прошу прощения”?! Джеймс бы не просил прощения. Он сказал бы “чувак, да ты совсем” или “ты что, сбрендил?”. Не то что бы Майкл так много узнал о собеседнике за два вечера, но… Но.  
\- Так я могу вам помочь? - все так же лучисто улыбаясь, спросил парень.  
\- Наверное, нет, - честно ответил ему Майкл и вышел. Ему надо было подышать.  
Минуты три стоял у витрины магазина, шарил по карманам в поисках сигарет, которых там уже полгода как не было. Итак. Приведение и его материальное воплощение. Оба ничего друг о друге не знают. Но если все это - просто забавный глюк, то как же альбом? Фотографию ведь видел не только Майкл, она была материальная.  
\- Эм... мистер?  
Майкл обернулся, совершенно не зная, что сказать блондину, до ужаса похожему на его домашнее приведение. Но, слава всем богам, это был не он, а хозяин магазинчика.  
\- Простите, мистер, - мужчине явно было неловко, но он продолжил. - Вы, я так понимаю, знаете Рори?  
\- Рори? - не понял Майкл.  
\- Моего помощника. Вы с ним только что разговаривали. Вы его знаете?  
\- Нет, - не покривил душой Майкл. - Он мне просто… напомнил кое-кого. Ужасно напомнил.  
\- Жаль, - расстроился хозяин. - Очень жаль. Я подумал, может, вы видели его где-то или знаете, кто может его знать.  
Майкл насторожился.  
\- А почему вы спрашиваете? - поинтересовался он. - Что-то произошло? Мистер...эээ...простите, не спросил вашего имени…  
\- Шеймус, - радушно сказал хозяин, протягивая руку. - Шеймус Браун.  
\- Майкл. Фассбендер, - он пожал протянутую руку. - Но этого все равно никто не может запомнить, поэтому можно просто Майкл. Я часто заходил к вам, все надеялся рассмотреть ваши сокровища получше.  
\- Так заходите, - посторонился от входа Шеймус. - Чего стоять на пороге?  
Когда они вошли в магазин, парня-не-Джеймса там уже не было. Шеймус как-то незаметно устроил Майклу целую экскурсию, показав почти все, что выставлялось на полках. Они надолго зависли у ящика с комиксами, потом перебирали открытки, рассматривали ящик с монетами и полку с музыкальными шкатулками. Потом Майкл обратил внимание на висящий под потолком шелковый цилиндр, мистер Браун полез его доставать, и оказалось, что это настоящий раритет девятнадцатого века, складное чудо, стоимостью в три новых шляпы, но стоящее того. Майкл нашел и согласился купить маленькую сигарницу, вызванивавшую “Ах, мой милый Августин”, Шеймус предложил ему кофе и долго варил его где-то в подсобном помещении, а потом явился обратно с маленькими чашками, выглядящими ровесницами королевы Виктории. Словом, Майкл очень нескоро вспомнил, зачем, собственно, явился. Он часто подмечал такой эффект от посещения антикварных лавок. Чего удивляться, если даже время здесь останавливалось?  
\- Так что случилось с тем парнем? - спросил он, осторожно отпивая кофе. Казалось, чашечка растает от грубого прикосновения или просто неосторожной мысли. - С вашим помощником.  
\- Очень интересная история, - Шеймус отпил из своей чашечки и осторожно водрузил ее на стол. - Я к вам уже просто от отчаяния пристал. Больше и спросить не у кого, новых людей в нашем городе не так много, полиция всех опросила.  
\- Полиция?  
\- Она самая. Этого парня зовут Рори, Рори О’Ши. Он приехал к нам месяц назад, снял дом. Туристы так часто делают, гостиниц-то у нас мало. Милый парень, мы с ним как раз тогда и познакомились. Ему нравилось заходить ко мне в магазин. Так засиживался, что начал помогать. А у меня сын уехал на время, помощь была не лишняя, обычно мы магазин вдвоем держим. В общем, мы подружились. А потом какие-то два отморозка подстерегли его утром на окраине и ограбили. Уж не знаю, с чего Рори туда понесло. Парни были залетные, у нас своих преступников не водится. Два урода под кайфом, ударили его чем-то по голове, отобрали сумку и телефон. Их поймали потом, телефон и планшет удалось вернуть, а документы и сумку эти гады выкинули куда-то. Теперь уже и не узнаешь, куда.  
Майкл сочувственно покачал головой, всем видом изображая внимание. Ему эта история пока что ничего не проясняла.  
\- Рори осмотрел врач. Из больницы-то быстро вышел, но вот по голове его крепко задели, до амнезии. Как в кино. Ничего не помнит - ни кто, ни откуда. Я, честно говоря, даже не думал, что так бывает.  
\- Я думал, у нас сейчас не проблема вычислить личность, - пожал плечами Майкл.  
\- В том-то и дело! - мистеру Брауну явно не терпелось рассказать историю новому человеку. Майкл подумал, что обращение к нему было просто предлогом, очень уж хотелось Шеймусу еще раз драматично изложить все еще раз. - Полиция начала поднимать документы, искать родственников, все как положено. И выяснилось, что нет никакого Рори О’Ши!  
\- Как нет? - не понял Майкл.  
\- А вот так. Нет. Не рождалось человека с таким именем и внешностью никогда, он не ходил в школу, не учился, не работал нигде, не заводил кредитных карточек и не получал права. Отпечатки пальцев его по базам не проходили, фото - тоже. В розыск его никто не объявлял. Привидение, а не человек.  
“Это уж точно - подумал Майкл. - Привидение”.  
\- И что, - спросил он вслух. - Он везде расплачивался наличными?  
\- Представьте себе! - азартно воскликнул Шеймус. - Везде. Даже за жилье заплатил наличными. А карточки у него какие-то были, по крайней мере, в бумажнике. Но бумажник выкинули воры, теперь и не узнать, какое там было имя.  
\- И что теперь? - спросил Майкл.  
Шеймус пожал плечами.  
\- С предыдущего жилья он съехал. Доктор не советовал оставлять его одного. У меня комнаты над магазином пустые, мне не в тягость. Да и помогает он мне по-прежнему. Ждем, пока он что-то вспомнит, в больнице сказали, ретроградная амнезия долго не длится, память возвращается в полном объеме.  
Майклу вспомнились слова хозяйки эзотерического магазина. Да уж, память в этом деле играла не последнюю роль.  
\- История как для книжки, - вымученно улыбнулся он. - А где он жил до этого, ваш Рори?  
Надо было просто убедиться. Майкл ведь помнил слова миссис Крейн о Рори, который не мог ничего забыть у нее дома. Еще бы не мог - искали, наверное, тщательно. Только вот в морозилку не заглянули.  
\- В доме у самого собора, - подтвердил Шеймус. - Там узкая улица, прямо за оградой. Номер три по Грегори-плейс.  
\- Ага, - сказал Майкл. - Понятно. Спасибо. Знаете, мистер Браун, я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо вам за кофе и за шкатулку. Я зайду на днях, посмотрю на открытки, которые вы обещали.  
Пока шел до дома, дважды вошел в сугроб. Было не до дороги.  
Это даже не детектив, это какая-то эзотерическая мелодрама. Из ниоткуда в городе появляется Рори О’Ши. Живет, расплачивается наличными и производит хорошее впечатление на всех, кого встретит. Потом - травма, ограбление, зрители рыдают в платок, а наш герой лишается памяти. И не только памяти - вроде бы, его вообще не существовало в реальности.  
Но был Джеймс, был рыжий веселый парень, который зачем-то перекрасил волосы, уехал в Сент-Эндрюс и спрятал свой фотоальбом в холодильнике. Господи, какой бред. Ни один издатель не возьмет.  
Джеймс скрывался от закона? Тогда бы поиск полиции дал результаты. Скрывался от кого-то конкретного, действующего по ту сторону закона? Но кто прячется в маленьком городке, да еще под Рождество, когда там особенно мало народу? Хорошо. Можно предположить, что он спрятался, сменил имя, сделал фальшивые документы. А может, просто не делал никаких документов, показывать их на каждом шагу необязательно. И перекрасился по той же причине. Но чем объяснить несходство манеры поведения призрака и реального человека? А фотоальбом? Зачем тащить с собой фотоальбом и прятать его так, что даже полиция не нашла?  
Проблемы с психикой? Внезапный психоз?  
Ага, и вылечили его ударом по голове. А тебя, Фассбендер, удар по голове уже не спасет. Стадия не та.  
Шерлок Холмс запросил бы информацию Скотланд-Ярда, прочитал бы прошлое Рори по его ботинкам и сыграл бы на скрипке. Питер Уимзи собрал бы сплетни в аристократических кругах. Пуаро посидел бы в мягком кресле и все распутал. Майкл пошел ставить чайник.  
А что еще оставалось?

-5-

За окном темнело. Майкл успел выпить три чашки чая и построить порядка десяти версий событий - одна лучше другой. И ни одну нельзя было проверить.  
В самом деле, не нести же альбом в полицию. Что Майкл мог сказать доблестным парням в форме? Что его преследует привидение живого человека? Да приди к нему подобный псих, Майкл первый арестовал бы его и на всякий случай отправил на психиатрическую экспертизу. Даже если просто принести альбом - все равно выходило подозрительно. Конечно, никто не запрещает гражданам обыскивать холодильники в съемных квартирах, но это в идеале. Майкл решил, что заявит в полицию только если дела пойдут совсем уж плохо. В конце концов, никто не умер. Пока.  
Память, память… Майкл опустил руку в карман, крутя в пальцах проволочный шарик с купленным камушком. А потом сел за лэптоп и набрал в поисковике “расстройства памяти”.  
Очнулся он часа через два, да и то потому, что над ухом раздалось знакомое “Бу!” Джеймс колыхался под потолком, строя недовольные рожи.  
\- Ты совершенно меня не замечаешь, - пожаловался он. - Адаптировался? Страх потерял?  
\- Можно подумать, я тебя боялся, - фыркнул Майкл. - Особенно, если учесть, что сегодня я видел твое тело.  
\- Какое тело? - не понял призрак.  
\- Такое. Живое вполне. Правда, с мелированной шевелюрой. И вежливое, в отличие от тебя.  
\- Это был не я!  
\- Конечно, это был твой воспитанный брат-близнец.  
Майкл взглянул в пустую кружку, подхватил ее и пошел на кухню.  
\- Опять будешь хлестать виски с чаем? - забурчал Джеймс, потащившись следом. - И где ты видел мое тело?  
\- В магазинчике. Ты помогаешь хозяину и пользуешься всеобщей любовью. И ни черта не помнишь.  
\- Какая трогательная общность сознаний! Ну и как, Шерлок, у тебя есть идеи?  
\- Много, - похвастался Майкл. - И даже одна рабочая гипотеза. Я, правда, пока совершенно не понимаю, что с ней делать.  
Он налил себе чаю и осторожно пошел обратно в комнату. Джеймс плыл следом.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он, когда Майкл уже почти дошел до гостиной. - А если я не хочу?  
\- В смысле? - опешил Майкл, останавливаясь в дверях.  
\- Что, если я не хочу обратно? - насупившись, повторил Джеймс. Он завис посреди коридора и весь как-то съежился, уменьшился и побледнел.  
\- Не хочешь вернуться? - удивился Майкл. - Найти память?  
\- А может я сделал все, чтобы от нее отказаться? - неприязненно буркнул призрак. - Может, я не просил ничего расследовать?  
\- Джеймс, - растерялся Майкл. - Но ты же...  
\- Что я же? Пришел к тебе? Кто виноват, что никто меня больше не видит? И не забывай об увлекательной версии твоей шизофрении.  
\- У меня нет шизофрении. Джеймс, я...  
\- Что? - вскинулся призрак. Глаза у него были синими и немного светились. Майклу невольно вспомнилась “Дюна”. - Что - ты? Ты мне кто? Друг? Мамочка?  
\- Ты с чего завелся? - миролюбиво спросил Майкл. Осторожно поставил кружку на пол и подошел к призраку ближе. - Ты что?  
\- Я. Не хочу. Возвращаться. Это ясно? - прошипел Джеймс. Майкл протянул было руку, но он отшатнулся, почти пройдя сквозь стену. - Убери руки!  
\- Хорошо, - Майкл спрятал руки за спину. - Только успокойся и скажи мне…  
В этот момент произошло сразу несколько вещей. Первая: открылась дверь и за порог шагнул тот, кого сегодня при Майкле называли Рори О’Ши. Второе: Джеймс шарахнулся назад и с размаха въехал прямо в чужое тело, растворившись в нем. Третье: Майкл громко выругался и опрокинул чашку с чаем. И, наконец, четвертое, чуть погодя: Рори закатил глаза и рухнул в обморок.  
\- Твою мать, - сказал Майкл, рефлекторно тряся мокрой от чая ногой. - Ну вот твою же мать...  
Чтобы привести в сознание человека, упавшего в обморок, надо было дать ему нашатырь. У Майкла не было нашатыря. В его книгах никто давно в обморок не падал, поэтому кроме нашатыря и нюхательных солей в голову ничего не приходило. Пришлось присесть рядом с Рори (или все-таки Джеймсом?) и осторожно похлопать его по щекам.  
Помогло - парень замычал и нехотя открыл глаза. Глаза вот у них с Джеймсом были абсолютно одинаковые.  
\- Жив? - коротко спросил Майкл.  
\- Вроде бы, - ответил Рори, осторожно садясь. - Извините. У вас дверь была открыта, и я подумал… А что случилось?  
Майкл вздохнул. Не самый простой вопрос.  
\- Давай я сначала налью тебе чаю. С виски. Так разговор будет намного продуктивнее.  
Он усадил гостя на диване в гостиной, сходил за чаем и заодно стянул мокрые носки. Когда вернулся, Рори уже перелистывал страницы фотоальбома - с совершенно потрясенным выражением лица.  
\- А, - сказал Майкл. - Ну. Так будет даже проще.  
Они уселись друг напротив друга, с кружками в руках. Помолчали.  
\- Начинай ты, - предложил Майкл. - Ты, в конце концов, сюда пришел.  
Рори пожал плечами.  
\- Я не очень уверен, почему пришел. Шеймус рассказал, что ты назвал меня другим именем и сказал, что я напоминаю друга. Он подумал, что ты соврал, просто признаваться не хочешь.  
“Однако”, - подумалось Майклу. - “Вот вам и доверчивость местных жителей”.  
\- И я решил выяснить, - продолжил Рори. - Вдруг ты просто ему говорить не хочешь. Мало ли что у нас было.  
Майкл фыркнул.  
\- “У нас” точно ничего не было, могу тебя заверить. И я назвал тебя его именем, - он кивнул на альбом.  
Рори потер пальцем фотографию улыбающегося Джеймса.  
\- Я как-то спрашивал в местной парикмахерской - они сказали, волосы у меня совсем недавно перекрашены. И до этого вряд ли красились, - он нахмурился. - Кто этот Джеймс? Если ты не знаешь меня, но знаешь его.  
Майкл вздохнул.  
\- Знаешь, боюсь, ты мне не очень поверишь. Я, если честно, сам себе не особенно верю. Особенно по утрам.  
\- Сейчас вечер, - улыбнулся Рори. Улыбка у него была хорошая, правда совсем не как у Джеймса. Гораздо мягче.  
\- Ну как знаешь, - сказал Майкл.  
И принялся выкладывать. Оказывается, очень хотелось выговориться. Мимоходом он удивился - оказывается, прошло так мало времени! Каких-то несколько дней, говорить не о чем. А кажется, что недели две. Он рассказал и про Рождество, и про первое появление Джеймса, и даже про обыск дома - с чердака до холодильника. Закончить пришлось финальным исчезновением призрака в теле своего хозяина - без этого было никак.  
\- Мда, - сказал Рори, помолчав с минуту. - Я бы сказал, что у тебя очень хорошее воображение, если бы не верил. А я почему-то верю.  
Майкл рискнул вдохнуть. Оказывается, все это время не дышал.  
\- Джеймс совсем другой, - сказал он. - Вы с ним совершенно разные. До сих пор не понимаю, как такое может быть.  
\- И он тебе нравится, - усмехнулся Рори.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Как ты рассказывал. С восхищением. С таким… восторгом. Я ему даже завидую немного.  
Майкл не нашелся, что сказать.  
\- Ты говорил, у тебя гипотеза, - нарушил паузу Рори.  
Майкл закивал и подтащил к себе лэптоп.  
\- Знаешь, это абсолютно невероятно. Я даже думал вставить в книжку, но никто просто не поверит. Есть такие реальные вещи, которые совершенно неправдоподобно выглядят. Именно тот случай. То есть, конечно, может ты скрывался от всей на свете мафии, или торговал наркотиками и собирался бежать в Аргентину - я не спорю. Но мне почему-то кажется, что все проще, - он ткнул в тачпад, вызывая прочитанную ранее статью. - Вот, смотри.  
\- Диссоциативная фуга? - нахмурился Рори. - Это что такое?  
\- Редкое расстройство памяти, - пояснил Майкл. - Совершенно реальное, неоднократно описывалось в медицинской литературе. Просто очень редкое. Фуге предшествует психологическая травма - достаточно сильная. Впадая в это состояние, человек внезапно становится совсем другой личностью. Переезжает, как правило, начинает совсем новую жизнь, занимается тем, чем не занимался раньше. О прошлой жизни ничего не помнит. Ничего не напоминает?  
\- Что, - спросил Рори. - И волосы тоже все красят?  
\- Не думаю. Может, ты просто оригинал. Это объясняет, почему ты приехал в Шотландию, хотя фото Джеймса явно из Лондона. И это объясняет фотоальбом - должно быть, он как-то связан с травмой, и ты в шоке прихватил его с собой. А потом спрятал сам от себя.  
\- А когда меня ударили по голове…  
\- Я не врач, - пожал плечами Майкл. - Но если по голове огрели тебя - в смысле, ту личность, которой стал Джеймс, - то и ретроградную амнезию получает именно эта личность. А память от ударов не возвращается, так только в кино бывает.  
\- То есть, получается, - медленно сказал Рори, - получается, меня и правда нет?  
Майкл осекся и отвел глаза.  
\- Ты есть, - сказал он. - Джеймс есть. Через какое-то время ты проснешься утром и не вспомнишь, как ты здесь оказался. Соберешься и поедешь обратно, в Лондон. У тебя еще все хорошо - многие в состоянии фуги совершают преступления, например.  
\- Но это все еще не объясняет призрака, - напомнил Рори.  
\- Ну, - Майкл пожал плечами. - У нас все еще остается увлекательная версия относительно моей шизофрении.  
Рори улыбнулся, покачав головой. Улыбка была немного грустной.  
\- Не думаю, что у тебя шизофрения. Не то чтобы я был специалистом по психике - с моей-то головой… Говоришь, Джеймс вспомнил имена этих двоих? - он указал на альбом.  
\- Мэнди и Сид Оливеры, - вспомнил Майкл. - Ты их не помнишь?  
\- Вообще, - покачал головой парень. - Совершенно. Вот ты мне кажешься знакомым. Я поэтому и пришел - подумал, вдруг я начал что-то вспоминать, если я тебя узнаю.  
Майкл молча уткнулся носом в кружку. Ему почему-то было бесконечно жаль, что Джеймса, скорее всего, больше не будет, а Рори, удивительно спокойный и мягкий, когда-нибудь просто исчезнет, растворившись в другой личности. И никого не останется, потому что реальный Джеймс-как-его-там Майкла не узнает. Они ведь никогда не виделись. Очень хреновый детектив. Никакой неожиданной развязки.  
\- В любом случае, я скоро выздоровею, - сказал Рори. - Или меня найдут те, кому я продавал наркотики.  
\- Или земля налетит на небесную ось, - пробормотал Майкл.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо за чай. Никогда не пробовал лить туда виски - надо записать, если уж не смогу запомнить.  
Они поднялись с дивана, столкнувшись плечами. Вышли в коридор. Рори натянул на себя куртку и взялся за ручку двери.  
\- Спасибо, - он обернулся к Майклу. - Ты хотя бы меня искал.  
И было в этих словах какое-то до ужаса знакомое чувство. Примерно то же, что обуревало Майкла, когда он решил законопатить себя в домик в маленьком шотландском городке.  
“Не за что”, - хотел сказать Майкл.  
“Ты был классным привидением”, - хотел сказать Майкл.  
И еще: “Если снова потеряешься - я к твоим услугам, я ведь почти детектив”.  
Но вместо всех этих слов он зачем-то наклонился и неловко ткнулся губами в чужие губы. Сразу успел пожалеть, но поцелуй уже длился, чужой язык осторожно коснулся его рта, пальцы правой руки непроизвольно обхватили уютно легший в ладонь затылок, а глаза закрылись.  
Отстраняться было немного стыдно.  
\- Извини, - сказал Майкл, ненавидя себя особенно сильно. - Я, наверное, не тебя хотел поцеловать.  
Объяснил. Молодец.  
\- Я так и понял, - успокоил его Рори. - Ужасная путаница. Пока.

“Запиши мой номер”, - думал Майкл, методично стучась о холодное дерево двери головой. - “Вот что надо было сказать, идиот. Запиши мой номер, запиши его двадцать раз, запиши, что обещал позвонить, что это вопрос жизни и смерти. Видеообращение на телефоне сделай. Напоминалку поставь. ”  
Особенность писателя. Нужные слова всегда приходили чуть погодя.  
Блядская работа.

С утра он пошел к магазинчику, даже не позавтракав. Просто встал с постели, натянул на себя какие-то вещи и пошел - через снег, ветер и, кажется, дождь. Долго стучал в запертую дверь - витрины были освещены. Шеймус открыл через минуты две - удивленный и, пожалуй, испуганный.  
\- Майкл! - он встал, перегораживая дверь. - Мы еще закрыты.  
\- Рори здесь? - спросил Майкл прямо.  
\- А… он уехал.  
Сердце, которому было положено ухнуть вниз, рвануло куда-то в бок и, кажется, толкнуло легкое. Дышать стало тяжело.  
\- Как - уехал?  
Шеймус пожал плечами.  
\- Я поднялся к нему утром, когда он не спустился завтракать. Комната была пустая, его сумки не было, вещей - тоже. Я сам в недоумении. Думаю, может, в полицию заявить.  
Майкл покачал головой.  
\- Не заявляйте. Он не вернется, но с ним все в порядке. До свидания.  
\- Вы что-то знаете? Эй! Майкл! - но он уже ушел, едва ли не убежал.  
Шеймус пожал плечами и закрыл дверь.

Майкл заскочил в дом - буквально на пару минут. Кинул в рюкзак фотоальбом, деньги, карточки, лэптоп и телефон, подумав, сунул том Дойля - на удачу. Нацарапал записку для миссис Крейн, положил на кухонный стол - вдруг решит наведаться? Тщательно запер дверь и пошел к автобусной остановке.  
Пока шел - думал. Ни на минуту ведь не верилось в дурацкую версию об этой диссоциативной-как-ее-фигне. Слишком неправдоподобно звучало. Был уверен - придет в магазин, поговорит с Рори, возьмет у него хоть телефон, или еще что-то. Разберется, в общем. Это ведь только в книжках бывает, чтобы раз - и навсегда. Никаких вторых шансов, никаких прочих возможностей.  
Оказывается, фигово жить в книжке.  
Ему повезло - автобус до Эдинбурга отходил через пять минут. В автобусе был вай-фай, можно было спокойно посмотреть и приобрести билет на поезд до Лондона. Джеймс (если это уже был Джеймс) поехал именно туда, Майкл был уверен и даже не стал расспрашивать сонных служащих на станции.  
Боже, благослови вай-фай. В поезде Майкл забился с лэптопом в непрестижный угол вдалеке от окна и принялся искать информацию. Он умел и любил это делать - с проработкой материалов к детективам быстро или сходишь с ума, или начинаешь любить процеживание сотни статей через мелкое сито. Данных было не так уж мало - имя “Джеймс”, Мэнди и Сид Оливеры, вероятное несчастье, внешность участников событий и вероятный район проживания. Майкл узнал многочисленные лодки, которые то и дело попадались на фоне фотографий или были сфотографированы специально. Конечно, их можно было бы найти и в другой части города, но парочка точно стояла в районе станции “Энджел” - Майкл сам когда-то любил там гулять и рассматривать причудливые конструкции, покачивающиеся на воде. Энджел, это должен был быть Энджел.  
За шесть часов много чего успеваешь сделать. Майкл пил кофе, дремал, снова лез в лэптоп, читая кучу бесполезных статей и то находя, то снова теряя нить. Наконец, в середине поездки ему удалось найти заметку на каком-то локальном портале - сообщалось о трагическом самоубийстве Сида Оливера, тридцати восьми лет - тот повесился в квартире своего друга, где жил последние два года. На фото рядом со статьей был тот самый мрачный парень из альбома. Фамилию и адрес друга, у которого жил Сид, не сообщали, но Майкл был уверен, что напал на след.  
Хорошо быть автором популярных детективов - у тебя есть связи и в полиции, и у журналистов. Хотя сам Майкл не назвал бы это связью - скорее, знакомством. И полиции, и газетчикам, нравилось, когда в книгах их изображали адекватно и симпатично, а потому дружили с Майклом охотно.  
\- Стэн? - Майкл вышел к багажной стойке, чтобы не мешать попутчикам. - Ало, Стэн, ты там?  
\- Там, там, - откликнулся голос из трубки. - Ты откуда звонишь, черт тебя дери, Фассбендер? Из сундука на дне Темзы?  
\- Очень смешно. Стэн, нужна помощь. Окажешь мне услугу?  
\- Смотря какую, - задумались на том конце провода. - Ты излагай, не стесняйся.  
\- Примерно с месяц назад вышла заметка. Нашел ее не на вашем сайте, но ты же знаешь копирайтеров - передирают все моментально. Я уверен, что если ты поищешь, то найдешь. Заметка о самоубийстве парня, Сида Оливера. Он умер в квартире своего друга. Квартира в районе Энджела, друга зовут Джеймс, фамилию не знаю.  
\- И что ты хочешь? - спросил Стэн.  
\- Адрес этой квартиры.  
В трубку рассмеялись.  
\- Да ты сдурел, приятель. Это же копаться в такой куче чертового…  
\- Стэн, - терпеливо сказал Майкл. - Ты что хочешь? Информации о новой книге? Спойлеров? Статью в криминальную хронику?  
\- Ты не пишешь статей.  
\- За это - напишу.  
Стэн сопел в трубку.  
\- У тебя же кто-то в полиции был.  
\- Том в отпуске. У меня сейчас только ты.  
\- О да, детка, обожаю твою верность. Ладно. Кидай мне на почту заметку, постараюсь разузнать. Но если что - ты должен мне две статьи в криминал. Про что скажу.  
\- О’кей, - нетерпеливо согласился Майкл. - Две статьи. Сейчас все вышлю.

На вокзал Кингс-Кросс он прибыл в семь вечера, уже начало темнеть. Адрес пришел смской за десять минут до прибытия - дом десять по Данбери стрит, владелец Джеймс МакЭвой, театральный актер.  
На улицах было еще людно. Майкл, сверяясь с навигатором в телефоне, вышел на Дункан-террас, прошагал по ней вверх до Джеррард-роуд и наконец, достиг цели. Как по заразу, ровно напротив дома номер десять располагался паб “Граф Эссексский”. Майкл даже заподозрил, что его поставили там специально - окна зала выходили ровно на двери дома, даже придумывать ничего не пришлось. Майкл зашел, устроился у окна и заказал пива.  
В голове не было не единой мысли. Он не знал, что собирается сказать Джеймсу, что собирается у него спросить или что сделать. Майкл вообще позволял себе импульсивные поступки раз в десять лет, и если уж так случилось, собирался брать от ситуации все.  
Через десять минут ожидания дверь дома номер десять открылась, и Джеймс вышел, неся в руках черный пакет с мусором. Майкл впился глазами в знакомое лицо. Волосы все еще были светлыми, но это явно был Джеймс. Личность, оказывается, сильно влияет на внешность - от Рори и следа не осталось, вид Джеймс имел мрачный, по сторонам смотрел подозрительно, но это был он, точно. Кажется, в окна паба он тоже смотрел. Майкл сидел там, как в витрине. Дверь закрылась.  
Следующий выход состоялся через пятнадцать минут и бокал пива - на этот раз в руках Джеймса были какие-то коробки. Майкл все так же проводил его взглядом - до мусорных баков и обратно. Дверь снова закрылась.  
Ситуация была - тупее не придумаешь. Так и сидеть здесь, как сталкер? Не вариант, а с другой стороны - что тогда вариант? Звонить в дверь? Здравствуй, ты был классным приведением, держи альбом - так что ли?  
Но думать долго не пришлось - когда дверь открылась в третий раз, Джеймс пошел целенаправленно к пабу. Вид у него был решительный, хоть и растрепанный. Джинсы были знакомы Майклу по одежде призрака, ботинки - тоже. Рубашка только была другая.  
\- Чего тебе надо? - спросил Джеймс, присаживаясь к нему за столик.  
\- В смысле? - опешил Майкл.  
\- Слушай, не надо ля-ля. Ты сидишь тут уже полчаса и ешь меня взглядом. У меня глаза, знаешь, не на заднице, я все вижу. Ты кто? Журналист? С телевидения? Хочешь накропать еще одну чертову статью про Сида?  
Майкл успокаивающе поднял руки.  
\- Я не журналист. И ничего писать я не буду. Я просто… хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.  
Джеймс поднял на него глаза - недоверчивые и злые.  
\- А ты мне кто? - знакомо спросил он. - Мамочка?  
\- Нет, - Майкл против воли улыбнулся. - Точно не она. Ты меня не помнишь. Но мы виделись в Сент-Эндрюсе, день назад. Ты ведь сегодня оттуда приехал, так?  
\- А тебе что за дело?  
\- Успокойся, - терпеливо повторил Майкл. - Мы просто виделись и я... черт. Я знаю, что с тобой было.  
Джеймс устало провел ладонью по лицу.  
\- Чувак, - сказал он. - Честное слово - мне насрать. Что со мной было, как. Я хочу это забыть, как страшный сон. Хочу вернуться к нормальной жизни - у меня непростой был месяц, то еще Рождество, мать его налево. И мне плевать - знаешь ты об этом или нет. Не нужно мне никаких друзей из ниоткуда. Это понятно?  
\- Да, - сказал Майкл. - Понятно.  
Он вынул из сумки альбом и положил на стол.  
\- Вот. Это твое. Я вернуть хотел.  
Джеймс вытаращился на альбом, как на божье чудо. Хрипло спросил:  
\- Откуда это у тебя?  
\- Тебе насрать, - напомнил Майкл. - Было приятно познакомиться.

В обратном поезде он спал. В город добирался на первом автобусе, до дома брел чуть ли не на ощупь - глаза не открывались.  
Книгу надо было дописать. Ну а как еще?

**Эпилог.**

_Три месяца спустя._

\- Боже всемилостивый, - Тим мечтательно вздохнул, прижимая к сердцу книгу. - Я все еще не верю, что у меня получилось.  
\- Ты всего лишь уговорил меня разместить портрет на обложке и устроить раздачу автографов, - уточнил Майкл. - Это не лекарство от рака.  
\- Это почти одно и то же, - заверил его агент, продолжая сжимать несчастную книжку. - Потому что ты самый упрямый осел, которого я когда-либо видел. А чтобы ты знал, Фассбендер, я видел много ослов.  
\- Угу. Особенно одного. В зеркале.  
\- Будешь хамить - спрошу, откуда в твоих асексуальных детективах появилась голубая любовь.  
\- Тим, пошел вон. Я подписал книги? Подписал. Сфотографировался с фанатами? Более чем. Вали уже и дай отдохнуть.  
Тим обиженно затопал куда-то вглубь зала. Майкл устало откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.  
Магазин “Вотерстоунс” в Гринвиче ему нравился - просторно, два этажа, милый персонал. Фанаты тоже оказались вполне милыми и интеллигентными. Даже отпустили своего кумира отдохнуть. Впрочем, кто знает, может они посчитали, что их любимый Фрэнк улетел с крыши на вертолете.  
К столу подошли. Хлопнула почти брошенная книга.  
\- Я уже закончил, - сказал Майкл, не открывая глаз.- Но если вы настаиваете…  
\- Ты бы хоть имя сменил, козел, - сказали из темноты и Майкл тут же сел, распахивая глаза.  
Джеймс был коротко острижен. Волосы отрастали - темно-рыжие, торчащие во все стороны. На нем была кожаная куртка, джемпер и неизменные джинсы.  
\- Знаешь, что пишут критики? - Джеймс потыкал пальцем в обложку книги, лежащей на столе. - Гомосексуальные мотивы. Со мной, между прочим, в главной роли. Тебе не стыдно?  
Майкл с наслаждением помотал головой.  
\- Ни капли.  
\- Оно и видно, - Джеймс очень старался, изображая злость. Но выходило плохо. - Знаешь, как меня задолбало отвечать на вопросы?  
\- Не гони, - расслабленно возразил Майкл. - Рори О’Ши не существует.  
\- А его вторая личность? “Джеймс”? Который разговаривает моими фразами?  
\- Ну без фамилии! Не Джеймс же МакЭвой!  
\- Уж спасибо!  
Они замерли друг напротив друга, замолчав. Майкл фыркнул. Джеймс тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Ты мне снишься, - сказал он.  
Майкл покачал головой.  
\- Знаешь, что сказал бы на это Фрейд?  
\- Догадываюсь.  
Майкл неловко подергал цепочку с висевшим на ней зелено-фиолетовым камнем.  
\- Мы жили в соседних домах, - сказал Джеймс. Я и Мэнди с Сидом. Я в нее был влюблен. Потом прошло, но она всегда оставалась… ну, знаешь. Идеальной. Вышла замуж за французика, который с ней учился. Уехала. Хотела забрать Сида с собой. Сказала перед отъездом - мол, береги его.  
Майкл слушал так, как ни разу в жизни.  
\- Так и сказала - не бросай. Сид постоянно во что-то ввязывался, - Джеймс опустил глаза. - А после аварии… Года не прошло - они уехали в горы и расколотились нам на чертовом серпантине. Мэнди умерла мгновенно. А Сид начал пить. Жил у меня, висел на шее, обвинял во всех грехах. А потом я как-то пришел из театра - а он висит посреди комнаты. И к свитеру приколота записка: “это твоя вина”.  
Майкл молча встал и пересел к нему. Джеймс дернулся, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Диссоциативная фуга, - он хмыкнул. - Случается после психологической травмы. Ты здорово это описал, - он снова указал на книжку.  
\- Зачем ты мне рассказываешь? - тихо спросил Майкл.  
Джеймс поднял глаза.  
\- Ты ведь хотел знать. Приперся за мной из Сент-Эндрюса. Ты шизанутый, это же шесть часов дороги! Я пока ездил туда-обратно чуть снова не спятил.  
Майкл замер.  
\- Ты. Ты - ездил?  
Джеймс улыбнулся.  
\- Я у себя в кармане нашел билет и вспомнил твои слова. Потом. Через месяц, что ли. Ну. Решил проверить.  
\- И как? - спросил Майкл. - Проверил?  
Джеймс улыбнулся - точно как улыбался тогда, когда был приведением.  
\- На все сто. Но это не объясняет, почему ты мне снишься. Каждую гребаную ночь.  
\- Есть одна увлекательная версия, - сказал Майкл, широко улыбаясь. - Ты шизанулся.  
Глаза у Джеймса смеялись.  
\- Ну, - сказал он. - По крайней мере, я не лью попсовый виски в чай. И не целую по ошибке другую личность в том же теле.  
В голове у Майкла взорвался фейерверк. А потом стало темно и тихо, как всегда после салюта.  
\- Память о периоде фуги не возвращается, - тихо сказал он. - Точно. Железобетонно.  
Джеймс придвинулся, задевая плечом.  
\- Тогда заткнись и помалкивай, - предложил он и потянулся ближе.

Они очень смутили Тима - он разлил кофе. И еще пару продавщиц - те просто убрались за стеллажи и старались не показываться раньше времени. Потом еще был сторож на стоянке и соседка Майкла. И если на Тима, девчонок и охранника было плевать, то соседи в новом доме… Впрочем - черт с ними. Со всеми. Оптом.  
“Скажу потом, что ничего не помню”- решил Майкл, подталкивая Джеймса к дивану. - “В конце-то концов. Каждый имеет право на провалы в памяти!”  
Камешек с его шеи в тот день сорвался и закатился куда-то под диван. Впрочем, о нем быстро забыли. Сработавшие талисманы всегда быстро вылетают из памяти.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фильм с блондинкой и Халком - это, конечно, "Между небом и землей" с Риз Уизерспун и Марком Руффало. Очень милая мистическая мелодрама, обязательно посмотрите.
> 
> 2\. "...жемчужиной Борджиа тоже не пахло" - Майкл, как настоящий поклонник Шерлока Холмса, открыв сборник "Возвращение" на фразе про убийство в Кенгсингтоне вспомнил, что цитата эта из рассказа "Шесть наполеонов", где фигурирует жемчужина Борджиа. 
> 
> 3\. Диссоциативная фуга действительно существует. Даже статья в википедии есть.


End file.
